


Sex Kitten (IT'S A WEREWOLF, DAMMIT!)

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Discovery, Dominance, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of trick or treating, Haru teases Rin about his costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten (IT'S A WEREWOLF, DAMMIT!)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own FREE! or it's boys. Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween! A trick and a treat for you! :D

    "I can't believe Nagisa convinced us all to go trick or treating," Rin huffed, settling down on the steps and checking his loot. It had been a long night.  
  
    "I can't believe you chose a kitten costume," Haruka said, eyes twinkling.  
  
    "IT'S A FREAKING WEREWOLF!" Rin shouted, getting up and flailing his paw-covered hands.   
  
    "Werewolves don't wear little bells."  
  
    "IT'S A WOLF! THE GUY AT THE SHOP SAID SO!"  
  
    "You're a pussy, RinRin," Haruka's lips quirked up at the corners. "But I suppose every witch needs its cat, and you were mine," he continued to tease.   
  
    "I'm going to beat your ASS," Rin growled, getting to his feet and launching himself at Haru.  
  
    He saw it coming but it still knocked the wind out of him when Rin's costumed body knocked into his own. He staggered, and his foot caught on the dark black cloak he'd been wearing, sending him falling to the floor with Rin's body on his own. Rin took a swipe at Haru with his paw, but Haru caught the redhead's wrist, rolling them over.   
  
    His eyes were twinkling and Rin let out a furious little snarl, baring his sharp teeth to Haru as he struggled beneath the black-haired boy. While Rin was in mid-snarl, Haru leaned down and kissed him, catching the redhead off-guard.   
  
    Rin's arms were pushed up over his head, Haru holding them down against the ground  as they kissed. Haru straddled Rin's hips, idly grinding down against the boy, flicking his tongue in and out of Rin's mouth. Rin groaned quietly, rocking up under Haru, parting his lips further to allow Haru's tongue in deeper.   
  
    When Haru seemed certain of his dominance, Rin gave a rough buck underneath the boy and twisted his body, toppling Haru off of him and pouncing, growling in triumph and grinning down at Haru. Haru's cloak fell open to reveal the simple robed costume beneath, and Rin leaned in, grabbing the thin fabric with his teeth and tearing it, revealing the bare skin underneath, Rin's eyes widening a bit.  
  
    "You didn't put anything on under it?!"  
  
    "My jammers," Haru shrugged.  
  
    And used Rin's distraction to flip them over again, curling his fingers in Rin's hair, careful of the 'wolf' ears, yanking the other boy's head up and crushing their lips together roughly. He shrugged the cloak off his shoulders and felt the cool breeze over his skin, the temperature causing his nipples to perk out a bit.   
  
    Rin groaned into the kiss and at its roughness, hands raising to rip the robes the rest of the way away from Haru's body, leaving the boy in just the aforementioned suit. Haru shifted and pressed his knee down firmly against Rin's crotch, feeling the hardness underneath.   
  
    "Little pussy cat," Haru purred playfully, breaking the kiss.  
  
    "Fuck you, Haru-chan!" Rin snapped, gasping as the knee ground down more firmly against his erection, hissing through his teeth.   
  
    "Don't think so, I have the upper hand right now," Haru murmured, pulling Rin's head back by the hair, making the redhead moan, before he leaned in, biting down firmly into Rin's neck.   
  
    "HARU!" Rin cried out, back arching sharply against the ground, feeling the other boy's teeth on him and that knee continuing to apply pressure between his legs.   
  
    Rin grit his teeth, breathing heavily, head kept back by Haru's hand and body kept in check by the knee on his crotch. He couldn't try and buck off Haru with that positioning, or he'd be in for a lot of pain. He felt Haru's teeth biting over his neck and a guttural moan escaped his lips, his cock throbbing more.   
  
    Haru applied just a touch more pressure, twisting his knee.   
  
    "Remove the top," he demanded, releasing Rin's hair.   
  
    Rin struggled to comply, having to wriggle around--carefully, with Haru's knee on his crotch--on the floor, working that top over his head, knocking his ears askew.  Haru reached out and fixed the ears, then fished the belled ribbon out of the fur, placing it back around Rin's neck with a little grin, making the redhead blush and glare.   
  
    "Tell me you're my little pussy," Haru murmured, grinning.  
  
    "No! It's a fucking werewolf!" Rin practically pouted.   
  
    "It's a sex kitten."  
  
    "I hate you."  
  
    "Say it," Haru nibbled over Rin's collarbone, lifting his knee to alleviate some pressure, before pressing back down again, causing Rin to groan.  
  
    "I'm your sex kitten," Rin gasped, admitting defeat for this round and letting Haru take dominance this time.   
  
    "Purr for me," Haru milked it, the smallest of evil grins upon his lips.   
  
    If looks could kill, Rin's glare would have made Haru go super nova. The blush on his cheeks was bright, and Rin squirmed uncomfortably under Haru's knee. He was still so very hard though, but he'd never admit how much it turned him on when Haru went so dominant with him.   
  
    Finally he did as commanded, a low rumble coming from deep in his chest, giving Haru the best purr he could. He'd conceded defeat, after all...so now he was under Haru's control for the night. It didn't mean he had to act pleased about it, though.   
  
    Haru licked his lips, his cock throbbing underneath his jammers, the hard length outlined very nicely in the suit. He moved off Rin, pulling the boy's lower half of the costume off, then the boy's underwear. He didn't care that they were on the steps in front of his house. Rin groaned as the cool night air caressed his hard, hot cock, the shaft throbbing out in the open.  
  
    "Haru..." he gasped, face flushed.   
  
    Haru took a moment to relish Rin's look, left in just his paws, ears, and jingling ribbon collar. The flush deepened when Rin noticed Haru's eyes raking over him. Haru smirked slightly and reached out, grasping the hard shaft with his long fingers, digging his nails lightly into the underside of Rin's cock as he gave it a few rough jerks, making the redhead arch up with a gasp, paw-covered hands pushing against the ground as he arched upwards to Haru's hand.   
  
    Haru leaned down, parting his lips before plunging his mouth down over Rin's cock, moving his hand out of the way as he took Rin into his throat with one go. He sucked firmly, feeling Rin writhe and cry out, then slowly drew back, teeth scraping carefully over the length of Rin's cock, causing the boy to shudder.   
  
    The cock slipped from Haru's lips with a light pop. He kissed the head, swirling his tongue slowly around the leaking slit, dipping into it teasingly. Drawing back, a little smirk crossed Haru's lips as Rin whined.  
  
    "All fours," Haru said, slapping the side of Rin's ass lightly.  
  
    Grudgingly, Rin rolled over, the little bell ringing with his movements as he propped himself up on his elbows and knees, chest lowered so his ass was raised. He looked back over his shoulder to glower at Haru.  
  
    Haru ignored Rin's glare, taking in the boy's sexy, toned ass and the lightly winking pink hole left vulnerable for his pleasure. He smacked Rin's ass, making Rin hiss a bit and arch his ass out more. Haru's fingers brushed down the redhead's crack, teasing the opening, then making Rin cry out when the finger was suddenly buried completely inside.   
  
    "Fucker! Warn me!" Rin groaned.  
  
    Haru made a soft, amused sound, rocking his finger in and out of the redhead's ass. Rin clenched tightly on it, pushing back, his cock throbbing beneath him. Haru pushed in a second finger, twisting and scissoring inside that tight ring, making Rin yelp out in pleasure when those long fingers prodded against the redhead's prostate.   
  
    "Dammit, Haru, stop teasing and do it!" Rin rocked back against the finger, then let out a near whine when they were removed.   
  
    He wriggled his hips, expecting Haru's cock to fill the emptiness left behind, but nothing was coming. Rin looked back and snarled a bit, seeing Haru sitting back and just grinning softly, stroking himself.   
  
    Rin was about to open his mouth when Haru moved and pushed into him, Rin's back arching sharply as he cried out in surprise and pleasure. Haru didn't stop until he was buried completely in Rin's ass, a low moan escaping Haru's lips.   
  
    "About...fucking...time!" Rin gasped, then yelped as Haru smacked his ass.   
  
    Haru gripped Rin's hips and drew back, just the tip of his cock in the teen's tight ass before he plunged forward, hips slapping loudly against Rin's cheeks. The thrust caused the bell around Rin's neck to jingle lightly, and Rin's cheeks flushed.   
  
    "I'm..." he gasped as Haru drew out and thrust back in again, "taking...." another gasp, "this....damn....thing...OFF!" Rin managed to gasp between Haru's thrusts.  
  
    "Leave it on," Haru demanded, licking his lips.  
  
    Rin groaned, Haru fucking him hard and deep, jarring his body and making the little bell jingle almost constantly.  Rin leaned forward on his elbows, lowering his chest and raising his ass a bit more, crying out as Haru got a deeper angle into him, Haru's cock thrusting over his prostate.   
  
    Haru dug his nails into Rin's hips, groaning deeply in pleasure as he leaned over the other teen's sweating body. His hips rocked, driving himself deeply and repeatedly into Rin's tight, accepting ass, panting, able to see his breath misting in the cold air. Haru pulled Rin's hips back to meet his thrusts, pounding into the redhead.   
  
    "Haru...Haru..." Rin gasped, moaning deeply. "Harder! Fuck me!"   
  
    The raven-haired teen moaned deeply and moved a hand from Rin's hip, reaching up to grasp the redhead by the back of the hair. Twisting his fingers, he got a good grip and yanked back hard on Rin's head, starting to fuck harder, faster into the boy's ass.   
  
    Despite the cool night air, both boys were sweating heavily by now, the sounds of their grunts, moans, and slapping of skin on skin underlined by the continuous, joyful jingling of the bell around Rin's neck. Rin rocked back to Haru's thrusts, loving how rough Haru could get with him. Haru leaned in towards Rin's arched neck, biting into the skin and moaning against it as he continued to pound into his lover's ass.   
  
    The continuous strokes of Haru's cock over Rin's prostate made it hard for Rin to last much longer. Arching his back under Haru, he gave a loud cry and spilled over the hard ground beneath him, cock jerking through his orgasm, the tight channel of his ass clenching and spasming around Haru's cock.   
  
    The ripping orgasm through Rin's body sent Haru over the edge. Letting go of Rin's hair, he grabbed the boy's hips again and pulled back, slamming himself home in the other teen's body. His orgasm came immediately after, filling Rin's tight ass with his release, gasping in pleasure and falling down against Rin's back.   
  
    Collapsing under Haru's weight, Rin slid to the ground, and made a bit of a face as he found his crotch in the puddle of his own seed beneath him.  Haru panted to regain his breath, resting on top of Rin and leaning in, kissing the bruise he'd left on the boy's neck.  
  
    "Mm," Rin murmured, breathing heavily as well. "You always know when I want you to be rough with me," he grinned.  
  
    "Because you always try and tackle me when you want it that way," Haru murmured, chuckling quietly.   
  
    "Like we agreed...sometimes I gotta let you win, anyway..."  
  
    "Tch...right."  
  
    "Haru-chan! Rin-chan! I brought Ren and Ran to see your cos....tumes..."  
  
    The voice trailed off in horror. Both Haru and Rin's eyes went huge with shock.   
  
    "Are their costumes supposed to be naked?" Ren asked.  
  
    Making a strangled sound, Makoto quickly covered the twins eyes with his large hands with a strangled cry. Horrified, Haru and Rin looked at each other.   
  
_Shit. They'd been caught!_  
  
      
  



End file.
